


Hey, Ozy.

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Sexual Tension, you don't like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://imgur.com/dNS5Ch1)

Finally.  
I AM HERE AGAIN!  
First of all I want to apologize for the absence from this site. Unfortunately, between PC and internet uncooperative I had difficulty to connect.  
But now I am finally here to remedy and for all this month I will post 2 times a week, pictures Eddie/Adrian alternating with Dan/Adrian, beginning today with a beautiful Edward/Adrian full of sexual tension; D


End file.
